


mourn with the moon and the stars up above

by Harla



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, M/M, This is really just...sad, Thomas is sad, tdc movie compliant, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 01:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14462412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harla/pseuds/Harla
Summary: Время ни черта не лечит. Оно лишь заставляет тебя забывать, и все думают, что забыть – и значит излечиться.





	mourn with the moon and the stars up above

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [mourn with the moon and the stars up above](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842513) by [teenagewaste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenagewaste/pseuds/teenagewaste). 



Говорят, время лечит раны. 

Честно? Томас считает, что все это бред. Время нихрена не лечит. На деле оно лишь заставляет тебя _забывать_. И это не те мелочи – мелочи вроде тяжести хромоты, мертвого тела в твоих руках или того, как легко нож входит в плоть, врезаясь между хрупкими ребрами. Нет, оно заставляет забывать те вещи, что помогали просыпаться по утрам, помогали, невзирая ни на что, упорно идти вперед. Воспоминания, которые хранишь, как напоминание о том, что в конце концов все того стоило. Чудесные воспоминания, в которые железной хваткой вцепляешься, чтобы напомнить себе – Он был реален. 

Он был реален. Он был и солнцем, и легким бризом, и мягким пением птиц ранним утром; он был причиной, по которой Луна месяц за месяцем появлялась на небе, укрощая приливы. Был потрескиванием костра, что зажигали перед самым закатом; легким смехом, доносящимся от счастливых и, наконец-то, свободных детей до хижины Томаса, в которой он ночевал, и в которой проводил большую часть своего времени после прибытия в Тихую Гавань. Хижины, в которой каждую ночь он просыпался в холодном поту после мелькающих перед глазами видений черной крови, тяжелого кашля, взрывов и падающего на него, будто обнимающего тела, которое тут же встречалось с землей, и все, что оставалось после – пустой, стеклянный взгляд, обращенный на него. Он просыпается снова и снова, и вновь пытается вспомнить, что Ньют был реален, даже если все, что Томас помнит – это конец. Даже если иногда вспоминать не получается.

Нет, время ни черта не лечит. Оно лишь заставляет тебя забывать, и все думают, что забыть – и значит излечиться.

  


* * *

  


Томас выходил из своей хижины крайне редко. По большей части для того, чтобы выполнить свою часть работы – поговорить с детьми о том, что они пережили; иногда, чтобы поесть. В те ночи, когда он не выходил вовсе – а это повторялось почти каждую ночь – Фрайпан приходил к нему, садился около его кровати, ставил миску с едой и стакан воды на тумбочку около изголовья и отказывался уходить, пока не увидит, что Томас съел хотя бы половину. Может, Томас и не хотел находиться в компании остальных людей, но он был благодарен Фраю; он был благодарен ему за каждый жест – за способность заставить Томаса хотя бы чуть-чуть улыбнуться, за то, что никогда не пытался поговорить с ним о _чувствах_ , за то, что никогда не относился к Томасу так, будто тот хрустальный (даже если иногда Томас чувствовал себя именно таким), и, в особенности, за то, что никогда не пытался заговорить о Ньюте. 

Томас не любил проводить время в окружении других. Прошло не так много времени с того момента, как они спаслись, и он все еще не был готов присоединиться к остальным.

Минхо с Брендой заходили как минимум раз в день – Минхо в один день, Бренда в другой, хотя иногда они просто забивали на порядок, и Томас не мог избавиться от одного из них по несколько дней подряд, прежде чем второй приходил повидать его. Тем не менее они приходили всегда, не пропуская ни дня, и Томас чувствовал себя самым отвратительным человеком на планете, потому что он был не в состоянии даже поговорить с ними, потому что попросту выгонял их каждый раз. Он дал им все, что мог. Но, казалось, этого всегда было недостаточно. Бренда как-то раз сказала ему, что он не может спасти всех, но, неся это бремя на собственных плечах, Томас чувствовал, что в итоге не спас никого – ни Чака, ни Терезу, ни _Ньюта_. Никого из них не было рядом.

Он подвел их всех.

  


* * *

  


Томас не уверен, когда это произошло – когда именно он стал забывать то, как все начиналось, и помнил только, как это закончилось. Ладно, может быть, он немного перебарщивал с драматичностью. Он не забыл ни Лабиринт, ни Жаровню, ни Денвер, ни ПОРОК. Конечно, он помнил. Кого он на самом деле забыл – это Ньюта. Все, что было связано с ним, за что Томас готов был поменяться с ним местами и принять тот удар ножа на себя.

Сначала это было что-то обычное – он не мог вспомнить какого роста был Ньют, хотя когда-то мог сказать в точности до каждого дюйма, сантиметра, _миллиметра_ какими длинными у него были ноги, руки от плеч до кончиков пальцев. Он не мог вспомнить, как выглядела его тень, или как он ходил, бегал, как его хромота влияла на остальные движения (но никогда не замедляла – а Томас готов был ждать, он готов был ждать целую вечность; он бы взвалил его на спину, на свои чертовы плечи, если бы пришлось). Он забыл, как Ньют привык растирать ладонями свою ногу – от бедра до самого колена – тихо шипя проклятия сквозь зубы, когда задевал самую ноющую от напряжения точку. 

Детали, которые он специально запоминал когда-то. Например, как Ньют произносил его имя. 

Он забыл все. Привычные вещи. Мелочи. Мелочи, которые он молил свою память оставить, но при этом готов был отпустить, если бы это означало, что взамен что-то важное останется. 

  


* * *

  


Вскоре эти мелочи начали становиться все более и более значимыми, и происходило это так постепенно, что Томас даже не заметил. Каждую ночь перед тем, как отправиться спать, и после всех визитов Фрая, Бренды или Минхо он начинал читать письмо, оставленное ему Ньютом. 

Иногда он читал его лишь раз, иногда пять, шесть, семь раз подряд. Порой же он попросту не мог прочитать дальше третьей строчки. Но он не выпускал подвеску из рук, завязывал ее вокруг шеи каждый день, бережно храня сложенное письмо там же, где оставил его Ньют, когда передал Томасу. 

Мелочи становились самыми важными, потому что только они и имели значение. Первое, он заметил, что стало исчезать из памяти, была кожа Ньюта. Ее тон – бледно-розоватый, лишь иногда слабо тронутый загаром. Мягкие светлые волоски, покрывающие его руки и ноги, настолько светлые, что иногда казалось, будто их вовсе нет. Мягкость его предплечий, ладоней, бицепсов – все, чего Томас касался в попытке защитить Ньюта от чего угодно, что могло причинить тому вред. Касаться его кожи было так приятно, она точно была мягкой, но Томас все равно не мог вспомнить, какого это было по ощущениям. Все, что он мог делать, это ассоциировать слова _мягкий_ и _кожа_. Было время, когда он мог написать целый роман о коже Ньюта, но сейчас он едва ли мог сказать что-то большее, чем то, что она была мягкой и бледной.

Следующая вещь, что стала исчезать, – его волосы. И, может быть, Томас злоупотреблял словом «мягкий», но, да, они были _мягкими_. Когда-то он мог в точности представить каждый их конкретный оттенок – местами чуть темнее, где-то, наоборот, почти желтые. Это был такой спектр цветов, какой его глаза прежде не видели, и когда-то Томас имел возможность наблюдать за тем, как они меняют свой цвет с грязно-блондинистого до золотистого, наблюдать за тем, как Ньют касался отросших волос, убирая мешающие с глаз. Возможность наблюдать за тем, как ветер перебирал их, заставляя грязь и сажу застревать между, но каким-то образом светлые пряди все равно пробивались сквозь. Но все это в скором времени просто стерлось из памяти. 

Томас начал паниковать к тому моменту, как стал забывать черты лица Ньюта. На протяжении всей ночи он мог часами сидеть, вспоминая каждую мелочь, читая и вновь перечитывая письмо, будто оно могло бы помочь вернуть все воспоминания назад, как делал Ньют, когда Вспышка начала забирать его. Но это не помогло, это ни черта не помогло. Все, что Томас хотел выжечь клеймом на своей памяти, медленно ускользало от него, по пути забирая с собой обрывки памяти и превращая их в ничто. 

Воспоминания становились блеклыми, будто готовые исчезнуть вовсе, будто он мог забыть Ньюта в люблю секунду. А он никогда не хотел забывать, он хотел помнить его вечно. Он хотел помнить о нем все: каждую прядь волос, каждый звук, когда-либо срывавшийся с его губ – и, Боже, он начинал забывать, как выглядели его губы – он просто хотел _помнить_.

Воспоминания были единственным, за что он держался.

  


* * *

  


Черты лица были самыми важными для Томаса. Он думал о Ньюте каждую секунду каждого дня, стараясь восстановить каждую мелочь и вытатуировать ее в памяти. Он хотел, чтобы Ньют был первым, что он видит, когда просыпается, и последним, когда засыпает. Хотел видеть это так четко, как только было возможно.

Но, по всей видимости, так это не работает, и жизнь не может хотя бы раз стать проще. Томасу просто пришлось потерять еще одну часть своей жизни. 

Сначала он забыл его скулы – такие высокие на худом лице – потом острые углы его квадратной челюсти. Следом исчезли воспоминания о том, как Ньют задумчиво хмурился, слегка высовывая кончик языка в уголке рта, слишком сосредоточенный на каком-либо деле, чтобы заметить это за собой. Томас никогда особенно не акцентировал внимание Ньюта на этом, просто потому что часами без устали мог наблюдать за тем, как тот сосредоточенно чем-то занимается, подвластный привычке – хмурясь и высовывая кончик языка. 

После были его губы. Тонкие, розоватого оттенка, обычно поджатые в раздражении или разочаровании. Он забыл, как Ньют нервно кусал нижнюю – иногда буквально сгрызая ее до мелких кровавых трещинок, стараясь сдержать эмоции в себе, уделяя слишком много внимания заботе о других. Он забыл эту характерную ухмылку, которая превращалась в полноценную улыбку только тогда, когда Томас достаточно старался, чтобы заработать ее. Такая улыбка могла запросто затмить отражение Луны на водной глади. 

Томас начал медленно сходить с ума. Все эти мелочи ускользали и разбивались, пока в конце он не смог не вспомнить _ни малейшей детали_. Он так отчаянно хотел вернуться назад, хотел увидеть все снова, просто чтобы убедиться, что смог закрепить это в памяти, и что ничего из этого больше не будет им забыто. Но он не мог, и ему пришлось смириться с тем фактом, что Ньюта больше нет, что все, что осталось, – это его потускневшие воспоминания о губах Ньюта, его чертах лица, его движениях, его волосах, его теле.

Но он все еще мог вспомнить его глаза и голос.

Пока однажды не потерял и это.

  


* * *

  


В тот день, когда Томас проснулся и увидел коричневый – просто _коричневый_ – потолок над собой, он знал, что что-то не так. Он знал, что потерял что-то, какую-то часть себя, но не мог понять, что именно.

Сонный, он встал с кровати и надел футболку, прежде чем выйти из хижины. Прогуливаясь босиком по песку, Томас с поднятой к небу головой размышлял о том, где же оказались все после смерти. Были ли они там, наверху, или где-то под океаном, или, может быть, их душа осталось там же, где их тела – захороненной под землей. Или, может, была только жизнь и ничего после смерти.

Он остановился как вкопанный, когда его вдруг ударило осознанием. Земля. Потолок хижины. Все было коричневым. Просто _коричневым_. Он больше не сравнивал цвет дерева или земли с цветом глаз Ньюта. Он не мог это сделать, потому что больше _не мог вспомнить_ , какого цвета они были. Раньше он отчетливо помнил два темных омута цвета горького шоколада, обрамленных золотой кромкой при правильном падении света на них. Все это ушло. Все, что Томас мог вспомнить, – глаза Ньюта были темно-карие.

Он не мог вспомнить, как легко было читать эмоции Ньюта по его глазам, если хорошенько присмотреться, не мог вспомнить их форму, вспомнить, как эти большие глаза напоминали Томасу так открыто и _непорочно_ обо всем, через что они прошли. Ньют был самым спокойным и рассудительным из них.

Иронично, учитывая его последние минуты. 

Томас не мог вспомнить, как дрожащие ресницы Ньюта выглядели, когда отбрасывали тень на его щеки – темные ресницы на фоне бледной кожи. Они же – на фоне его покрасневших щек. Не мог вспомнить, как Ньют смотрел на него – этот нечитаемый взгляд, который Томас не мог понять. Мягкий. Возможно, даже нежный. 

Томас забыл об этом, как и обо всех остальных мелочах. 

  


* * *

  


Он потерял голос Ньюта в одну из ночей – в пятый раз перечитывая его письмо, он неожиданно осознал, не прочитав и половины, что голос Ньюта больше не звучал в его голове. Ньют больше не читал ему это письмо, Ньют больше не прощался с ним, говоря, что Томас заслуживает быть счастливым. 

Это были просто слова на бумаге, когда-то выведенные пальцами мальчика, которого он любил.

То, как Ньют произносил его имя, больше не звучало в голове, он не слышал его смеха, и в каждом воспоминании, в котором Ньют присутствовал, его голоса больше не было. Это был никто иной, как самозванец, пытающийся повторить его голос; это были лишь отчаянные попытки вспомнить его. Но Томас не мог. Нельзя вернуть то, что уже потеряно. 

Томаса переклинило. Он трясущимися руками поднял листы с пола, убирая их настолько бережно, насколько был способен, и вновь надел подвеску на шею. Он сел на кровать, чувствуя, как слезы стремительно стекают по щекам – _когда он начал плакать?_ – прижал колени к груди и зажмурился, вслух пересказывая письмо слово в слово. Может быть, если бы он сделал то же самое, что и Ньют, если бы он повторял письмо так же, как Ньют повторял _Алби, Уинстон, Чак,_ то он бы вспомнил Ньюта, хотя бы на мгновение. Он бы ценил эти воспоминания, пока они еще были. То, чем был Ньют сейчас, – это просто воспоминание. Воспоминание и письмо, которое он оставил. Никаких картинок, только слова на бумаге. Он никогда больше не увидит Ньюта, никогда больше не услышит его голос, никогда не сможет принести извинения за то, что подвел его. 

Время несправедливо. Оно заставляет тебя забывать о том, как волосы отсвечивали золотом в лучах солнца, как морщинки собирались вокруг глаз, когда он громко смеялся или улыбался так широко. Оно заставляет забывать смех, который успокаивал даже в самые ужасные дни, забывать то чувство, когда человек, которого ты любишь, касается тебя. Забывать тот самый момент, когда ты решаешь, что отдашь все на свете, лишь бы сделать человека счастливым. Когда ты понимаешь, что любишь его. 

Сейчас Томас идеально помнит то, как все закончилось, даже если ему кажется, что все это происходило не с ним. Он помнит, как Ньют дрался, как приставил пистолет к своему виску и насколько он готов был выстрелить. Томас не уверен, смог ли бы он жить дальше, если бы увидел это. Он помнит, как выбил пистолет из рук Ньюта. Помнит, как Ньют приходил в себя, а затем вновь уходил в полную власть шиза внутри, умоляя убить его – убить его, как Томас мог это сделать? – и он помнит нож, который был направлен на его грудь – у него все еще есть шрам, как доказательство произошедшего. Он помнит, как Ньют давил на нож, а потом… потом Томас перестает думать об этом. Он помнит, что было дальше, но он совершенно не хочет об этом думать. 

Потому что кто вообще захочет вспоминать то, как всадил нож между ребер лучшего друга, а после держал его, умирающего, на руках? То, какими были последние слова Ньюта. «Томми»?

Никто.

  


* * *

  


Он был реален.

Он был мягким шумом волн, разбивающихся о песочный берег, и соленой водой, омывающей ноги гуляющего вдоль океана Томаса; ранним утром он был тихой болтовней детей, которых он помог спасти от того, что могло стать их верной смертью. Томас не может вспомнить те прекрасные вещи, вещи, которые он так отчаянно хотел помнить, – то, что Ньют говорил, или как он это говорил, или момент, когда Томас впервые подумал о том, что Ньют был тем самым небесным созданием в его мрачном и бессмысленном существовании. Но он все еще помнит о том, что Ньют боролся против Вспышки, стремительно расползающейся по его венам, достаточно долго, чтобы спасти не только Минхо, но и двадцать восемь совершенно незнакомых ему детей. Помнит, что Ньют был, по видимому, совершенным для него, даже если Томас уже не может вспомнить ни мелочей, ни того короткого отрезка времени, проведенного вместе. Зато он помнит, как выглядело тело Ньюта на земле с ножом, торчащим из его груди, и черной кровью, испачкавшей его лицо. Он помнит черные глаза лучше, чем карие.

И, возможно, это самое ужасное. 

Помнить.

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: "мне было грустно, а еще я вдохновилась на написание этой работы, пока разговаривала со своим другом, так что я должна была сделать так, чтобы другим тоже было грустно. Все (кроме Томаса) упомянуты лишь косвенно, извините за это. 
> 
> В любом случае, я надеюсь, это не самая ООСная работа, которую я писала - кстати, первая по Бегущему.  
> (И еще я немножко застряла на описании, упс)".


End file.
